Yuugi and Setto YAIO
by Bakedo no Hikage
Summary: **YAIO** I have scarcely seen any Yuugi/Setto fics, so I thought I'd write one. It is about how some people set Yuugi and Setto up together and they fall in love! Please R&R!!! Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are copyrighted and belong to the makers of Yu- Gi- Oh!. I do not own any of the things in this story except the words and the story line.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
True Love  
  
Since the start, Setto Kaiba and Yuugi Motou have been hiding feelings for each other. Deep down in the bottom of their hearts, they truly had fallen in love. This story is how the two of them finally got a great load of their shoulders and finally released their true feelings.  
  
One day, Yuugi and Setto were dueling with their Duel Monster cards, in a way going easy on each other, for they did not want any hard feelings towards the other. However, the other had no clue of this. As Setto put down his Hane- Hane, trying to go easy, Yuugi placed a Monster Reborn and revived a mere Kojikocy.  
  
He placed down the card and performed a change- of- heart, thus making the Kojikocy on Setto's side.  
  
Setto attacked, hitting the Gyaketenno Megami and doing squat to Yuugi. Anzu, Jou, and Honda were all yawning, extremely bored. Jou asked, "Are you two ever going to beat each other? You have been playing for two hours and not a single one of you has one point away from you life! Come on, already!"  
  
Honda added, "Yeah, guys. Just finish the game already!"  
  
Anzu just yawned and did not say a word. The duel continued until each player had completely emptied their draw decks. Yuugi and Setto declared the duel a draw. They shook hands, both getting very nervous when they did so, and walked off with Anzu, Honda, and Jou.  
  
Later that day, the five of them were sitting in a restaurant, eating lunch for the day. Setto said, trying to charm Yuugi, "You were pretty tough back there, Yuugi, I'm not so sure I could have possibly beaten you!"  
  
"You were too, Setto." Yuugi complimented, also trying to persuade Setto. "You were my strongest opponent ever!" The pair stared each other in the eyes and the other three rolled their own.  
  
Jou whispered to Honda and Anzu, "Give me a break! You gotta know they want each other!"  
  
"Yeah," Anzu replied. "Never thought I'd see that couple coming in a million years!"  
  
Honda said, "Maybe we should set them up together and make them go out!"  
  
"Yeah!" Anzu and Jou said at the same time. They nodded mischievously and finished their conversation.  
  
"Well," Jou started, "I'm beat for the day, whattya say we call it a night?"  
  
Yuugi and Setto came out of their little daze and shook their heads. Yuugi said, "Oh, yeah, sure! Okay, let's call it a day."  
  
They wall walked home in separate directions- a least that's what Yuugi and Setto thought. Without their knowledge, Jou, Anzu, and Honda were at Honda's house and were writing notes.  
  
They wrote one to Setto and one to Yuugi. Yuugi's letter said,  
  
Hello, Yuugi. I have never known quite a charming man as you before. To tell you the truth, I have deeply fallen in love with you. If you meet me tonight at the bridge down the street, we can talk, I have something important to share with you. I hope to see you there. Love, XXXXX.  
  
Setto's said,  
  
Hello, Setto. I have never quite known quite a charming man as you before. To tell you the truth, I have deeply fallen in love with you. If you meet me tonight at the bridge down the street, we can talk, I have something important to share with you. Hope to see you there. Love, XXXXX  
  
"This is brilliant." Anzu smirked.  
  
Honda suggested, "Since I wrote the notes, you two go and deliver the notes to Yuugi's and Setto's doorsteps. And tomorrow, they will see the letters and go to the bridge!"  
  
"Okay, later Honda!" Jou and Anzu shouted as they darted out the door and to Yuugi's or Setto's house. They delivered the packages in hope that the next day, love would be in the air.  
  
The next morning, Yuugi awakened and walked outside to meet the fresh air of the new day. He stepped on the note and picked it up. He read it to himself and thought, "With any grace if God, this will be my one true love I shall meet this night. I pray, Setto, that you possess that same tingle inside your stomach whenever you see me that I do when I witness you." He held the letter close to his heat and walked back inside.  
  
At the same time, Setto marched to his doorstep and found the letter also. He read it and began to shed tears from his eye. He did not want to appear to have a soft spot. He said in his head. "Please, Cupid, allow the deliverer of this note have been Yuugi. Please! I have deeply fallen in love with him and pray he feels the same for me. Please, Cupid, please!"  
  
The day flew by, butterflies in both tummies. They walked to the bridge, as nervous as they would ever be. Setto waited and saw Yuugi approach. He firmly straightened his back and looked at him.  
  
Yuugi could not bear eye contact and he said, "Umm, hi, Setto." He had the note tucked away in his pocket.  
  
"Hey, Yuugi." Setto nervously replied.  
  
Anzu, Honda, and Jou were in a shadowy area out of sight, viewing this moment. They were whispering to each other, hoping they would express themselves.  
  
Setto asked, "So I got your note, Yuugi. What was that about?"  
  
Yuugi was confused, "What do you mean? My note said you had something to tell me."  
  
"Your note?" Setto asked. He then took out his note, as did Yuugi.  
  
"Hmm," Yuugi said, his hands shaking as he placed the note back into his pocket.  
  
"Someone has set us up, huh, Yuugi?" Setto asked, actually beginning to enjoy the moment.  
  
Yuugi sighed and said, "Actually, Setto. There is something I wish to tell you."  
  
Jou, Anzu, and Honda's hands all grasped like a fist and were sweating like a fiend. They sensed something coming up.  
  
Setto said, "So do I."  
  
Yuugi continued. "When I got this note I prayed that it was true. For quite some time now I have-I have-I, kind of-." He could not finish his sentence.  
  
Setto gave him the favor and finished, "Fallen in love?"  
  
Yuugi's eyes teared and he answered. "Yes, Setto."  
  
Setto looked back at Yuugi, deeply into his eyes. The two of them had finally said what they always wanted to.  
  
"I love you, Yuugi." Setto whispered.  
  
Yuugi cried, "You do? You really do?"  
  
Setto nodded. Yuugi replied, "Me too." The two of them leaned in towards each other, about to connect their lips in true love---."  
  
  
  
So, how do you like it people? I thought that since I had never seen a Yuugi/Setto fic, I would write something a little bit different! Please Review, complements and suggestions are always liked! Just please keep it low on the flames, please! Lol. Cya later! 


	2. Treasured First Kiss

Disclaimer: Any people or cards mentioned in this story are copyrighted and are owned by the makers of Yu Gi Oh!. The only things that belong to me are the words and the storyline.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
True Love  
  
  
  
The Moment  
  
(Last Time-Anzu, Honda, and Jou set up Setto and Yuugi to meet each other at a bridge. When Setto and Yuugi were in front of each other, they revealed their feelings for each other and leaned in to kiss each other, but it has not quite happened yet!)  
  
Yuugi's eyes closed, he could not believe this dream moment was finally coming true. Setto's day was so far the best one ever; he was finally getting the chance to kiss his one true love.  
  
As the two heads neared each other, Jou, who was in the shadows with Anzu and Honda, squealed with joy. Anzu quickly covered Jou's mouth so that he did not disturb the couple. Honda leaned forward; Setto and Yuugi were seconds away from kissing.  
  
At long last, Yuugi and Setto kissed each other and sparks flew through their worlds. This single kiss seemed to last forever for them and they never felt like stopping. Their lips were bonded and they were doing some pretty nasty stuff with their tongues inside the other's mouth.  
  
Jou enjoyed watching the two kiss for a while, then it just plain lasted too long. Anzu almost cried, being the girl she was. Honda was just standing, his arms around Honda, the girl he really felt for, while watching Yuugi and Setto.  
  
For a long while, the new couple never drew their heads away, this was the perfect moment. Their arms were around each other and their bodies were close together. Jou was starting to get bored, it had been two minutes since they started kissing.  
  
Fireworks seemed to be in the background of Setto and Yuugi. They had treasured these few minutes and would remember them for the rest of their lives.  
  
Jou sighed, he was beginning to tap his foot on the ground and tilting his impatient head. Anzu saw and slapped Jou's shoulder. Jou suddenly stopped his rude little gestures.  
  
Just then, Honda looked down at Anzu and whispered, "You know, we still haven't kissed. This could be a good time to!"  
  
Anzu smiled. She agreed, "That sounds pretty good." Jou rolled his eyes, for Anzu and Honda had been going out for a few weeks now. Anzu and Honda neared each other and kissed.  
  
Yuugi and Setto were still going at it, madly in love. Jou was in the dark shadows, losing his mind as if this was all eternity he was standing for. Setto's eyes began to let small water droplets from them. These tears were for joy, not of agony or sadness.  
  
Jou could not stand this any more. First he had Setto and Yuugi making out in front of him, now he had Honda and Anzu kissing, "What next?" Jou thought. "Me and the wall?" He actually considered it for a moment and then shook his head.  
  
After about another five minutes, Jou was twitching. He had crouched down in a corner and was rocking back and forth when he finally was about to scream.  
  
At long last, Yuugi and Setto separated themselves. They peered deeply into the other's eyes and began to cry. Yuugi then threw his arms around Setto and delivered a large bear hug. Setto, of course, gave another in exchange.  
  
Yuugi asked, "If you have been loving me all this time also, why have you been so mean to me?"  
  
"Hey," Setto explained, "I didn't want to make it too obvious until I knew you felt the same." He then took a deep, long sigh and said, "Now I have the perfect dream come true!"  
  
"Yeah." Yuugi replied, "A dream come true." The two began to rock and turn around.  
  
Jou leapt into the air and shouted, "I can't take it anymore!" He had hurled himself way out of the shadows and Honda and Anzu, and Setto and Yuugi had seized showing their affection and turned their attention to Jou. Every eye that was on Jou was not a too happy one.  
  
Yuugi was suspicious. He thought he had figured something out. Anzu then furiously reprimanded, "Jou! Why did you that? Yuugi and Setto were having the time of their lives!"  
  
Setto then asked, "It was you guys who sent us these letters?" Honda nodded and Jou screamed.  
  
"Little Joey here is not too happy about having four people screwing each other in front of his eyes! Joey is mad!"  
  
Setto laughed, "Little Joey had better get used to it." He then turned to Yuugi. "Because the season of love has come." He smiled and Yuugi went on his toes and kissed Setto again.  
  
Anzu looked up and Honda and they restarted their loving. Jou just rolled his eyes again and fainted.  
  
The next day, Yuugi woke up and was lying down next to Setto. He yawned and sat up, "Hey."  
  
Setto rustled around and replied, "Hi Yuugi. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Fine, you?" Yuugi queried.  
  
"Oh, great. I was out like a light knowing that you were next to me."  
  
"Ha." Yuugi chuckled, "I'm glad." He then got out of bed, surprisingly enough, he still had his clothes on from the last day. He slowly walked into the kitchen with the worst hair day ever.  
  
Setto followed, wearing only his boxers.  
  
"No offense, Setto, but I am not quite ready for seeing you in your boxers. Go put some pants on."  
  
Setto nodded and walked back into his room. He came back out five minutes later with a full attire on and he confronted Yuugi, "You want to go to a movie or something tonight?"  
  
"Sure, but I have to go home now." Yuugi responded.  
  
"Okay." Setto said, understanding Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi leaned over and gave Setto his third kiss of love. The two smiled and Yuugi walked out of the door. He walked towards his house, which was two blocks away, and Setto watching Yuugi walk away.  
  
Setto then pulled out a Change of Heart card out of his pocket and said to himself, "I have played my change of heart, my love, and now you are mine."  
  
  
  
So, I hope you people enjoyed the second chapter of my story! I have two more chapters planned and about 10 more for my other stories! I hope you liked this one and I hope you will read my other ones! L8r!  
  
-Bakedo no Hikage 


End file.
